leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MystiKnight/Sakuya, the Priestess of Wind
Sakuya, the Priestess of Wind is a custom champion idea for League of Legends. Abilities auto attacks have % range. This effect can stack up to twice (i.e. 2/4/6 auto attacks have bonus range). The range increases to 550/600/650. }} Sakuya channels the power of wind into her fans and empowers her next auto attack, dealing magical damage and leaving a mark on the target. Landing another Illusive Winds within 10 seconds will trigger the mark, inflicting 1/1/2/2/3 stacks of 'Compression' on said target. Sakuya consumes a stack of Compression to deal twice as much damage. Can only be used once per whirlwind, and only takes effect if the opponent is in the whirlwind when the attack lands. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 55/60/65/70/75 |costtype = mana }} Sakuya fires strong gusts of wind from her fans, dealing magical damage in a line. Hitting an opponent with a stack of Compression deals extra damage in a cone behind the point of impact and knocks them back, consuming a stack. The target does NOT take the extra damage. Opponents knocked into a whirlwind will be knocked back an extra 200 units (Totalling 675 units). Upon landing, they will take an extra 20/60/100/140/180 (+ 20% AP) magic damage. |leveling = 475 |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} Sakuya dashes forward with the power of wind, dealing magical damage in a line. Colliding with an enemy champion with a stack of Compression knocks both Sakuya and the champion away from each other. Opponents knocked into whirlwinds will take an additional 5/10/15/20/25% damage, and be knocked airborne for 1.5 seconds after a 0.5 second animation. This can only take place once per whirlwind. Sakuya can also dash through whirlwinds to dash for an extra 100 units of range at an increased speed. |leveling = 250 (Both Champions) |cooldown = |cost = 80/85/90/95/100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} Enemies who have stacks of Compression are slowed while inside of a whirlwind. |description2 = Sakuya summons a whirlwind to assist her. Whirlwinds have numerous effects depending on their interaction with other abilities. Sakuya passively gains Blossom stacks every 65/50/35 seconds, and a maximum of 3 stacks can be held at once. Sakuya can use one stack to summon a whirlwind. Whirlwinds do not do direct damage, but interact with her other abilities to create additional effects. There can be a maximum of two whirlwinds on the field, each lasting 6 seconds. There is a 10 second cooldown upon using a stack, increased to 12.5 seconds per whirlwind if another is used within 10 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 1 |cost = 1 |costtype = Blossom |range = 1200 }} Lore In Ionia, there exist families who believe that they only exist for one reason: to praise and serve divine beings in a plane much higher than themselves. Sakuya is from one such family. Born and raised as a Shrine Maiden in a small, secluded community, she was taught how to perform rituals and please gods. Sakuya had shown a strong spirit, and was a better Shrine Maiden than any of her predecessors. She was thought to be the messenger of their god and was treated almost like royalty. Sakuya herself was becoming more and more divine each day, believing that her god had granted her powers of a higher being. However, she always used her powers in a way that would be pleasing to her god. One day, Sakuya reached the apex of her powers and appeared to truly become a god. But at the same time, it appeared that their god had all but disappeared. At first the people thought their god had chosen Sakuya as his vessel. However, it was shown that Sakuya could not perform miracles or grant blessings like their god. Word quickly spread that she had not become their god's vessel, but instead had taken away their god's powers for herself. Her family and the believers soon outcasted her, believing that she would bring divine wrath to all around her. Thrown out into a harsh world that she never should have experienced, Sakuya was lost in the world, but had strengthened her resolve. She would go out and bring her god back and be accepted back into her home. However, her princess-like life style gave her false expectations about the outside world. Sakuya had journeyed far and wide, but throughout every stage of her journey she had been battered and abused due to her naivety. Catching wind of rumours about a place in an eternal war that was full of monsters, inhuman warriors and even deities, Sakuya knew the next place to check. However, by her own faults, she had inevitably gotten herself enrolled into the League of Legends. But who could have guessed that the very god she had been looking for was approaching the League ? Playstyle Sakuya is an AP Mid Laner, focused on a strong laning phase and ending the game as a single-target DPS, similar to a Marksmen/ADC. Sporting high bases and low scaling unbeknownst to most mid laners, Sakuya's playstyle involves bullying lane opponents out and holding lane superiority, complementing a fast-paced game and objective control. Sakuya can be played somewhat like an auto-attack caster, like Teemo or Kayle, but her kit is more focused towards a higher skill cap. Her ultimate requires quicker decision making and a high knowledge of her abilities to use correctly, and can be detrimental to her own team like Gragas's Ultimate. Sakuya's base attack range is actually quite low, but is artificially increased due to her passive. Her passive is core to her late game, as she would be destroyed if she had to fight with her 500 base range. Sakuya's base movespeed is lower than most, as her long range and strong CC should help her enough. It's also that way to punish poor use of Slipstream. Design and Visuals Sakuya is an oriental themed character with her design being based on Japanese shrine maidens. Her colours are the same colour scheme as Ao Shin: powder blue, silver and a golden trim. Her animations are supposed to represent her life. While they seem to be quite silky, elegant and refined, she is also a bit rough around the edges. She no longer has her princess lifestyle, and this shows in her movements. Animations: Q: Sakuya waves a fan diagonally upwards, firing a gust of wind which travels in an arc. Her left fan causes it to arc on the right side, and view versa. W: Sakuya begins with her fans at her side and quickly claps them together, firing a pointed projectile of wind. E: Sakuya begins with her fans at her side and brings them backwards behind her. She gains a trail behind her as she flies. R: Sakuya raises a fan and twirls it around, then brushes in the direction her whirlwind will appear in. Her whirlwinds have pink flower petals flying around in them. Homeguard: Sakuya holds her arms out wide and flies around, occasionally banking left or right. Similar to a plane. Skins Rugged Sakuya -''' Sakuya's clothing and fans have clearly been through some tough times. Her colours have greatly faded and darkened over time, and her fans and robes are broken and torn. Any of her animations involving wind are much more like dust than wind. 'Elementalist Sakuya -' After mastering the winds, Sakuya moved on to learn the other elements. Her Q becomes a bolt of water, her W a cone of flames, her E becoming extreme winds and her R being large pillars of Earth. 'Spirit Dancer Sakuya -' Sakuya gains ghostly effects on her abilities, from sending a ghost to assault her foes to creating whirlwinds of souls to suck up her opponents. She also gains translucent robes similar to Spooky Gangplank. Quotes '''Champ Select Quote: "I live to serve, Master." Movement Quotes: "If it is your desire." "I will do what I must." "Yes, Master." "My god will guide me." "Let it be so." "With the wind at my back." Attack Quotes: "May my lord protect me." "For my Lord and Master!" "Wind! Strike down my foes!" "My winds will shatter your resolve!" "My Master requires your demise." Taunts: "Be blown away by my god's winds!" "I will brush you away like a speck of dust." UNIQUE (Yasuo) "Your control of the wind is weak!" UNIQUE (Riven) "That feeble technique will not harm me!" UNIQUE (Janna) "Magic of that caliber pales to my divine power!" Jokes: "My winds wi- eek!" *Robes flutter dangerously* (While moving) "Yes, Mas- *trips* oww..." UNIQUE (Janna) "Why do they ask me to blow them away?" UNIQUE (Using Youmuu's Ghostblade) "What Perfect Cherry Blossoms... I'm envious." Upon Death: "My Lord.. Have you.. Forsaken me..? Uugh.." Author Note This is my first uploaded Champion Concept. I've wrote a few down before, but this is the first one I've actually fleshed out and tried hard to make legitimate. Sakuya was inspired by two (or, three, kinda) people from the same series. Good job if you know who they were. Check out Senna, the Bindings of Despair and Komachi, the Debt Collector if you liked this idea! Changelog 10/12/13 Stats balanced thanks to Asfidyll's suggestions 11/12/13 Cleaned up her passive and ultimate for clarification. 28/12/13 Slight rework of her Q. Removed density and simplified 'Compression'. 11/1/14 After being told numerous times that her Q hurts too much in lane, the mana costs have been increased from levels 1-5 by 15. 22/1/14 Cleaned up her Q once again. Category:Custom champions